Terry the Penguin
Not to be confused with Terri the Penguin. :"Anyways, my father would be better if he could stop the Polar Bears." :―Terry the Penguin Terry the Penguin (or Terry '''(for a short) and Terry the Emperor Penguin') is a male emperor penguin and a fan-made character by MarioFan65. He is the father of Ashley, the grandfather of Tarry, the grandmother of Terri, and the mate of Mary. His heartsong is Miss Independent by Ne-Yo. Personality In his life, he likes to play with his ice stick all day but his family dosen't like it at all. He trains with his father to defeat the polar bears and after many years, he is an adult. When he first met Mumble, he tells his backstory about how he got attacked by polar bears with his friend (before mate) Mary. While the penguins of Adélie-Land moves in Penguin-Land, Terry begins to train with Lovelace because, he is fat and powerful. Terry thinks that he ate a lot of fish but Lovelace dislike him after he hates Mumble for so many questions. When the war begins on Snowy Plains, Terry was fighting agaist many polar bears while his mate with Edwin and Dorcena are batting the lazy polar bears. In the final round, Mumble and Terry are fighting King Polar, but when the Doomberg moves slowy, everything was cracking on Snowy Plains and He and Mumble defeated him by doing a fu kick. After the war is done, the next day begins when King Polar and his crew reformed to good and says that he don't kill seals or penguins anymore. Terry was happy with that. Appearance When Baby As a baby, he has green eyes and clean fur like Atticus when he was a baby. He is very close to Baby Mumble (without his bow-tie). He also do tap dancing. When Adult As an adult, he has a orange mouth, a similer look to the male emperor penguins (that are background), and grey feet with black nails. Trivia *When he was a baby, he and Mary were attacked by Polar Bears from King Polar. *He always play with his ice stick (that would attack the polar bears). *He is the main protagonist in MarioFan65's fan-fiction, ''The Story of Terry the Penguin. *He is a playable character in MarioFan65's fan game, Happy Feet Racing. **And also in Happy Feet Racing 2. **And even in Happy Feet Racing 3. *He is older than Mumble. *Terry is the first Happy Feet character (by MarioFan65) to feature his main item that would defead the predators. *His fighting skills are similar to Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise. *His name was originaly to be Ralph. *In Happy Feet Battle Royale, he appears as a playable character and his final smash is Ice Spin Beam. Quotes *Mom, Dad, can i go to the pool today? *A song with music on it and we have to find our heartsongs all by ourselves. *We have to RUNN! *Hi there and what do you need *Oh yes! *Wives' Ho! *I'm one of the bravest penguins like Mumble and Ramón (talking to Sven after leaving Adélie-Land) Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Happy Feet Three (first appearance) *Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 *Happy Feet: The St. Patrick's Day Special *Happy Feet: The Easter Special *The Story of Terry the Penguin *Happy Feet Four *Open Season Meets Happy Feet *Super Mario Meets Happy Feet *Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 3 *Happy Feet 5: Penguin's Journey Gallery Adult Terry (HFFW).png|Terry as an adult Baby Terry (HFFW).png|Terry as a baby emperor penguin The Story of Terry the Penguin Logo.png|Terry (left) as he appears in a title card of The Story of Terry the Penguin Terry with his dad during the wives.jpg|Baby Terry with his father during the Wives' Return Vampire Terry (Baby).png|Baby Terry as a vampire Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Fanfiction characters Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Emperor Penguins Category:MarioFan65's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Happy Feet Racing Category:Tap-Dancers Category:Allies